


People Don't Change Little by Little but Over Time, Change a Lot

by EmBethMarsh



Category: Free!
Genre: 3rd Year!Nagisa, 3rd Year!Rei, Aged-Up Character(s), Dirty Talk, Free! Kink Meme, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBethMarsh/pseuds/EmBethMarsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei and Nagisa return for their third year of school, but the two haven't seen each other over the holidays and Nagisa has changed.</p><p>Inspired by these pictures:<br/>http://reapersun.tumblr.com/image/59472979409<br/>http://everyredqueen.tumblr.com/post/58285240277/if-you-tell-me-you-dont-want-third-year-nagirei</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Don't Change Little by Little but Over Time, Change a Lot

Nagisa pulls off his shirt, revealing the lithe body underneath. Rei can't help but stare at his once shorter, baby-faced friend as he strips down to his jammers. Nagisa is suddenly taller, square-jawed and, well, _very_ masculine.

They haven't seen each other all Summer; Nagisa's sisters had been visiting and he'd (regrettably) had to spend time with them and Rei had been away, visiting his own relatives across the country. Even so, Rei found it difficult to calculate how Nagisa could've grown _so_ much in _so_ little time.

“Something wrong, Rei-chan?” A low voice that shouldn't belong to Nagisa questions as the blonde cocks his head with curiosity. Rei glances up at the now taller boy, shaking his head; he feels enigmatically nervous around his friend.

“You've got tall.” Rei matter-of-factly states, pushing his glasses upwards as if nothing feels awry. Nagisa suddenly pulls the blue-haired teen towards him, placing his hand atop his own head and then moving it over Rei's as if measuring himself,

“You're right, Rei-chan!” He exclaims, the voice still sounding foreign; it doesn't suit the null excitement he's expressing, “It's a shame Mako-chan isn't here, I could rival him!” Nagisa comments, placing proud hands on his hips.

Rei is still staring in shocked awe, wishing puberty had gone as smoothly for him. They should probably go and actually practise swimming, he realises, but says nothing in favour of inspecting Nagisa's body before turning around to make silent calculations.

He's too distracted to notice the smirk across Nagisa's face and the swimmer's arms stretch out towards him. Rei splutters as he's pulled towards him and into a strong backwards hug,  
“Nagisa-kun!” He protests, trying to escape the grasp,  
“I missed you.” Nagisa remarks, nuzzling Rei's shoulder. The bespectacled boy blushes, glancing away from the resting head.

The hands around Rei's chest slowly descend, keeping their firm grip around him. Nagisa places a kiss on his shoulder, before placing a trail upwards until one lands perfectly on the flushed teen's lips,  
“Mmph- 'gisa...” Rei mumbles, pulling away from the kiss, “We can't do this here.” Nagisa offers a reassuring smile before his hands snap the waist band of Rei's jammers. One warm, large hand dips underneath and slowly cups the already hard cock,  
“Relaxxxxx...” He coos, the word sounding much more trustworthy in this deep voice than in Nagisa's former cutesy voice, “We haven't had a chance to do this all summer and I can tell you need it.” His fingers curl around the shaft's base, slowly pumping and pulling a moan from Rei.

The blonde's pumps are tortuously slow and Rei can't help but thrust into the grip, “See? Rei-chan's missed this.” Nagisa pulls the other's swimming garment completely down, revealing the erect manhood. The hand doesn't return to pumping, however, and instead leads one of Rei's hands over the hard flesh. His own hand curls around Rei's before moving them both up and down.

It's still too slow for Rei but he can't speed up with Nagisa's hand over his so tightly,  
“Pl-ease, 'gisa...” He whispers, feeling himself on the edge. The blonde kisses up to his ear before lightly sucking the lobe,  
“What're you gonna do for me?” Nagisa purs into Rei's ear, causing an inadvertent shiver from the other teen. Rei leans forward slightly as pleasure consumes him. There's another thrust to gain more friction or speed or _fuck_ whatever he can get.

“ _Anything_...” He whispers again and Nagisa gets somewhat faster in approval of the answer,  
“Would you blow me? Wrap those pretty lips of your's around me until I shoot everything into your mouth? And then you'd swallow like the good boy you are.” Nagisa's wearing a teasing smirk but Rei can't see that and blushes again from the image before nodding, “Answer out loud, Rei-chan.” The blonde instructs, halting his movements until Rei's forced to answer,  
“Yes!” The hand slowly starts again, still leading Rei's at a speed that's building but it's still not enough.

“What about fucking you? It's not just my height that's changed, Rei-chan. I could perfectly fill your tight hole now and you'd love it, right?” Rei squeaks at the image, furiously flushing as Nagisa's free hand traces Rei's ass cleft. A single finger lightly circles his hole but doesn't enter, just teases, “You'd let me cum inside, right, Rei-chan? And let me plug you so you can _feel_ it during swimming practise.”

Nagisa's confident that Rei's panted out a 'yes' somewhere but he's enjoying teasing the other too much, “Louder, Rei-chan.”  
“Yes!”  
“Yes what?” This is purely cruel now, Nagisa knows it but it's turning him on and judging by the way Rei's asshole is twitching and cock throbbing, the purple-eyed boy is enjoying it too. They couldn't do this kind of thing before, despite Nagisa's enthusiastic efforts to dominate. Now, however, it felt _right_.  
“Yes! You could fuck me, fill me, plug me...” He breathed.

Nagisa decides that's enough, his friend has suffered. He speeds up his own and Rei's hand, and the blue-haired teen explodes with a loud groan, his seed covering the tile floor of the changing room. Nagisa releases him and Rei kneels down to catch his breath,  
“Rei-chan likes my new height, ne?”


End file.
